Green Eyes
by thelittlepalmtree
Summary: England can't understand why he likes the wild Hungarian so much, maybe It's because she reminds him of his favorite monarch. Summary sucks read it, it's good T for language, crack pairing england/hungary
1. Prologue

**_Hey there! So I've started something new like I promised :D! I know this is kind of late...but yeah. Anyway this was based off an rp, well parts of it anyway. Also I've started to become a huge fan of Supernatural, and DeanxCastiel in particular. MISHA COLLINS IS SO FREAKING BEAUTIFUL I'M GUNNA DIE. Seriously, look him up, he's lovely. Anyway, enjoy and review~ _**

In 1743 King George II joined the Austrian alliance to help defeat the Prussians. Actually he joined the alliance to help defeat the French. King George II would usher in an era where women in England were no longer encouraged to be strong or brave, but rather weak and innocent. George III and Queen Victoria would call for morality. London would no longer be a place to aspire to; rather the countryside would be glorified. The great monster of capitalism would call upon a new era of the pristine, Christian middle class. It would take almost two centuries for the women of England to rise up and learn to be strong once again.

Arthur Kirkland was unaware of this. He remembered the women of his former days, especially that woman who lead him into battle better than any man. Elizabeth. He thought of her when he stood outside the house of his former ally. The door opened to reveal a slim girl in uniform. The sight so shocked him that he couldn't at first understand her polite question.

"Sorry…?"

"Arthur Kirkland?" She had a young voice…like Viola in Shakespeare's play. He needed to stop thinking of the Elizabethans.

"Oh…yes. That's me."

"Welcome, I'm Elizaveta Héderváry." She smiled brightly. He had to stop his jaw from dropping. She had the same name…or at least it was similar… She moved aside so he could come in. "I'm the nation of Hungary."

"I'm England," He said, trying not to sound like an idiot. Apparently he did though, because she laughed.

"I know."

"Oh…yes, of course." She lead him into a large room, music sounded behind the door. Arthur recognized a Mozart.

"Mr. Austria," The girl said sweetly, "Mr. England is here."

"Ah, send him in please, Miss. Hungary." The music stopped as they entered a great room at the center of which was a piano. There were no curtains and the chairs were all made of wood so as to give the room the best acoustics. The ceilings were also very high and one wall was made almost completely of windows with only columns of stone to separate them. The Hungarian shut the door behind them.

The moment the two other nations were in contact with each other Arthur knew they were either lovers or at least that they loved each other. They did their best to avoid contact with each other while still stealing glances and exchanging secret looks. He felt a slight pang of jealousy, before violently suppressing it. How could he feel he had any claim on this woman? Just because she reminded him of his old queen?

"Mr. Kirkland, are you alright?"

"Ah," He looked at the Austrian, "Please go on, you were saying about the Prussian Army?"

In 1919 Arthur was done with the monarchy. Well, that wasn't quite true. He just preferred to call himself a democracy, and so the power went to the Prime minister. However, as he sat in the room with his enemies he found he was speaking for himself. He looked over at them. Did that wild-looking girl know that her divorce was his handiwork? He felt a little jilted by the way she glared at Alfred. Well what did she expect after she defended her soon-to-be-former husband? He'd caused it all. He'd changed all of them for good, and for what? To keep one measly colony in line? Was it worth it?

But now wasn't the time for anger. The Brit was getting what he wanted. Everything he wanted. Perhaps now he could abandon this obsession with that wild woman. She turned her green eyes accusingly on him. Rather than feeling righteous indignation he looked away, almost ashamed.

Damn it why this feeling? She was impossible to comprehend! Rather, she was capable of making him feel things he never thought he would. He was like a love-sick school boy. Wait no. He didn't _love _her. That was ridiculous.

Right?

In 1949 Arthur stayed away from the treaty. In negotiations he looked everywhere but at the green-eyed girl. He wanted her. He couldn't have her. He was willing to live with it.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey so...new chapter. I know this pairing is unorthodox. All my favorite pairings are. Oh and EVERYONE NEED TO GOOGLE MISHA COLLINS he's beautiful. Review, enjoy. Mostly review. **_

"You're sooooo Gay." Elizaveta slurred at her blonde drinking partner. Well He wasn't much of a partner, seeing as he'd had one sip of whiskey the whole night.

"Miss. Hungary…please stop calling me that." He blushed as she leaned against him. Damn that stupid storm. He never would have gotten into this situation if a blizzard hadn't hit Berlin right after an EU meeting. Now he was pulling his life-long crush off him in her drunken stupor.

"Stop insulting me."

"I didn't think I was."

"Everyone knows that when a pretty girl gets drunk and kisses you, you take advantage of her. It's only polite."

"Funny, I don't find that polite at all."

"That's why you're gay."

"Lovely."

"You know I am."

He rolled his eyes. She did look especially lovely, despite being inebriated. Her hair was messy and her green eyes bright. She looked almost like some woodland spirit from his old days. He hailed a cab. When he tried to place her into it she pulled him inside. "We're going to the same place, Eyebrows. Don't leave me alone!"

"Gah!" He frowned as he feel directly into her chest. The driver started off. He felt his face warming up with a blush. The he noticed he could hear her heart beating. He supposed it was slower than usual because of the alcohol, but still it sounded strong. He listened for a few more seconds before realizing she was asleep.

Sitting up, he looked over at her. The driver pulled up to the hotel they were staying at for the meeting. Without waking her, he paid the fare and lifted her out of the car. She was surprisingly light and soft even. He'd assumed she was made entirely of muscle, but this made him wonder. He took her key out of her pocket and delivered her to her room. Once inside he laid her out on the bed and took off her shoes. They looked rather uncomfortable.

"Nnn…who's that?" Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up groggily. "Eyebrows?"

He was midway through pulling off one of her stilettos, "Ah…Miss. Hungary—"

"Ugh! I got drunk again, didn't I?" She frowned. "God this happens every time!"

"Every time…?"

"Damn pansy-ass bastard, made me lose all my tolerance. I probably only had like half a beer or something."  
>"A shot of whiskey actually…"<p>

"Ugh…"

"I'm sorry." He couldn't think to say anything else.

She laughed, "Well you're still gay."

"I beg your pardon."

She looked up at him with a teasing grin. She sat up again, "You heard me. You must be gay! You're not taking advantage at all! I actually feel offended."

He frowned. This was not what he was expecting. "Well I'm sorry if I offended you, but you are gravely mistaken."

"No, I'm not." She smirked.

"What may I do to convince you otherwise?"

She got a mischievous look in her eye, "Kiss me."

He felt his face turn scarlet," Wh-what?"

"One little kiss, and I'll stop calling you gay." She leaned forward with a smirk. To her this was nothing but a game, but if he didn't play along he was sure he'd be embarrassed for a long time to come. He leaned closer and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, it took every fiber of his being to stop himself from moving deeper.

She rolled her eyes, looking a little irritated, "That's what you call a kiss?" To his great surprise she pulled him over her by the collar as she leaned back against the bed. He was forced to place a hand on either side of her shoulders to keep from falling flat on top of her. Her tongue slid into his mouth, taking advantage of his surprise.

Well he couldn't have that could he? He pushed her tongue down and took control of the kiss, using it as an invitation to explore more than just her mouth. His hands ran along her sides and he felt her knee wrap around him as he moved his hand to her chest. He wasn't quite as innocent as Queen Victoria would have the world believe. Finally she pulled away gasping for air. Her face was flushed and she looked away, "W-well…you're definitely not gay."

"I'm afraid not." He smirked.

"I really wasn't expecting this…" She said self-consciously. He took it as a hint to get off her, but she caught his wrist. "Did I say you could leave?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're certainly an interesting girl aren't you?"

"You mean a slut?" She glared at him, "Fuck you Eyebrows."

"That's not what I meant," He kissed her forehead softly. "I was quite sure you'd hate me if I did anything like that…and yet you didn't even push me away."

"What?" She frowned, "You mean you've thought about kissing me before?"

Damn! He'd let something slip. He looked away, "P-perhaps…I might have considered it once or twice."

A grin appeared on her face, "You're kind of cute, Eyebrows."

He rolled his eyes, acutely aware that he was still positioned over her on top of a hotel bed. "I suppose that's a compliment?"

"Wanna go out?" She grinned wider.

"Wh-what?"

"Let's be lovers."

"That's…"

"That's…?"

"Well…we can't…can we?"

"Why not?"

"Aren't you married?"

"Not for almost a century."

"Oh…"

"So?"

"So…?"

"So is that a yes?"

He stared at the woman he'd always wanted. "Yes."

She smiled and pulled him back into the kiss. Maybe she liked him. Maybe she didn't. Maybe she was just playing a game with him. Maybe she'd only done this on a whim.

He didn't quite care. She was his.


	3. Chapter 2

_**This is a direct result of someone's review! I had completely forgotten this story until I got a message saying someone reviewed it. It would have been up weeks ago but my computer was being a dumbfudge so yeah. But anyway review, enjoy~ **_

"Do you even like me?" Elizaveta pouted.

"Of course, love."

She sighed and sat in her lover's lap, "Then could you show it every once in a while?"

He blushed and hesitantly slipped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry?"

"You never touch me…" she frowned, "Not without being directed to do so."

He blushed. She smirked, "Well except for the first time."

His blush got darker. "Ahem…well…"

"Oh, do you not want me to talk about that?" She laughed, "But it was so much fun!" She kissed him playfully. He was drinking her in, she could feel it.

"My dear, this is not an appropriate conversation."

"I am not concerned."

"I know you aren't."

She smiled. He couldn't help but smile back, then he frowned. "If you're so eager for affection, why don't you want anyone to know about us?"

She looked away. He knew she was lying, but he hadn't said anything. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

He pulled her chin to look at him, "I love you, Eliza."

She blushed, feeling her heart race. He frowned, "I suppose you don't have to say anything…"

Suddenly her lips were on his mouth, though she barely registered the motion. He responded just as passionately, and his hands were…

When she woke up, Elizaveta knew exactly where she was. If she had been in her own house she would have been disoriented.

Damn it. Why did he have to say that? She looked over at _him. _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. He was adorable. He was funny. He had eyebrows the size of planets. And she loved him.

Damn it.

Even in his sleep his arm was wrapped around her. She brushed a bit of hair away from his face. He was just so sweet when he slept, but he'd never let her say that. "Eliza…?"

"Yes?" She smiled. He took her hand.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Does that bother you?"

"Not at all." He pulled her into a kiss. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, But I've got to go. I've got a plane to catch."

He frowned, "Stay."

"I wish I could, but I ought to spend a little time at home don't you think."

He sighed. "I understand."

She kissed him again and got dressed. After hours of flying she was home again.

The phone rang, "Szia, Elizaveta Héderváry speaking."

"Hallo Lizzy."

"Oh Hey Gil. What's up?"

"So are you working tonight?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I was thinking…we could finally go out."

"If you want to, sweetie."

"I do. I miss you."

"Miss you too."

"See you then."

"Kay, Love you."

"Love you too."

She snapped the phone shut, knowing that the one she was thinking of was not in Germany.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey so there is kind of a vague lemon in here. I don't think its bad enough to be rated M, but if you disagree please tell me and I'll change the rating. Okay thanks, Review Enjoy~**_

"Hey Liz," A rough whisper danced across her delicate ears, "I've been thinking."

"Is that a good Idea? Wouldn't want you to break something." She bit her lip.

"Hey!" His fingers brushed her skin.

She chuckled, then made another, less innocent sound, "Go on."

"I think maybe we should…take things to the next level."

She bit her lip and arched her back. He returned her motion by pressing down.

"What do you mean?" She said, letting her muscles relax.

Instead of replying he left the room. She sat up and leaned against the backboard. He came back into the room, a lovely ivory specimen, completely naked in the light of the moon. Such a shame she was going to have to let him go.

He bent down before her, He tried to look confident but she could see the vulnerability in his eyes. Damn it don't say it.

"Will you…"

No! Shut up!

"Will you Marry me?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them the silence had spoken for her. His face showed that she'd broken him. She felt her lips forming the lies she didn't even need to think to manufacture. Anything but the truth.

He took his clothes and left. She pulled the covers over her head. He wouldn't be coming back. She cried because that didn't bother her. She cried because she was the type of woman who could crush hearts the way she crushed mosquitoes. In the morning her phone mad a little buzzing sound.

_Arthur 9:00 AM : Are you Awake? _

_Elizaveta 9:00 AM : Yes_

_Arthur 9:00 AM : I've been thinking about you. _

_Elizaveta 9:01 AM : How cute. I forgot you completely. _

_Arthur 9:03 AM : I miss you. _

_Elizaveta 9:05 AM : I want to see you. _

_Arthur 9:09 AM : Me too. How about Next Week?_

_Elizaveta 9:11 AM : Sounds great _

_Arthur 9:15 AM : I love you 3 _

_Elizaveta 9:19 AM : I love you too. More than you know. _


End file.
